I Liked You First
by hereismyvoid
Summary: After weeks of busy schedules and rushed communication, Maya and Zig finally find the time to reconnect.


**A/N: I had this idea for a while but I wasn't sure how to execute it. There is definitely a lack of Zaya fanfiction and I'm happy to try my hand at curing the drought. This fic was going to be rated M, but this chapter was so long that I decided I'll just make a side fic detailing the missing scene instead. I should have that posted sometime tomorrow. Thanks for reading and feedback is always appreciated! I'm hoping to post more fics in the future so feel free to message me with any ideas!**

The first couple weeks of school were hard on Zig and Maya. With Maya busy working at the studio and Zig resuming his job at the restaurant, the two were finding it difficult to make time for each other. Their relationship had boiled down to desperate make out sessions before the morning bell and brief conversations between classes. The distance was killing them. They weren't just missing their significant other, but their best friend. Maya knew a date night was long overdue, and when the blonde heard her mom would be going away for the weekend, she found the perfect opportunity. A romantic dinner at her house would be the ideal place for the two to reconnect.

As the lunch period began, Maya sat patiently at the front picnic table as she awaited her boyfriend's arrival. Just as the blonde began sorting through her brown paper bag, the dark haired boy came striding out towards her, smirking at the sight of his beautiful girlfriend. Maya looked up and smiled.

"Hey you," the lively blonde perked.

"You're looking gorgeous as ever Matlin." Zig leaned over the table and placed a chaste kiss on the blonde's lips. "I missed you this morning."

"Yeah, sorry about that," Maya blushed. "I got home super late last night and somehow I forgot to set my alarm. I probably wouldn't have made it to school today if it weren't for the wrath of Mama Matlin."

"Well, I'm glad you're here. I feel like we never see each other anymore," Zig pouted as he took Maya's hands into his own.

"We see each other every day dummy," Maya teased. "But I get it, we haven't had any alone time in weeks. I miss you too, and that's why I was thinking you should come over this weekend," the blonde looked up at the boy expectantly as they both let go of each other's hands.

"I...I'd loved to," the boy smiled brightly. "What did you have in mind?"

"I was thinking a romantic dinner date might be nice." Maya leaned in closer towards the boy in front of her, "And if things go well," she said seductively, "maybe you could...stay the night?" Zig's eyes widened in surprise, he felt as though his heart had skipped a beat as soon as the words escaped her mouth. Although he couldn't help the less than pure thoughts that entered his mind, he didn't want to make any assumptions. The thought of just sleeping next to her was enough for him.

"Maya, are you sure? I know we haven't had alone time in a while, but I don't want you to feel like this is something we need to do. I love you and I don't want you to feel rushed into doing something you'll regret later. Especially after how things went our first time...I mean, if that's what you're asking?"

"Zig, we've been dating for four months and we were friends for almost two years before then, we aren't rushing things. I mean, we did rush the first time, but definitely not now. I love you and I feel like we're comfortable enough in our relationship to be together in every way possible. I want this, Zig. I want to have sex with you...again." The blonde chuckled lightly at the thought of their less than perfect first time. Zig smiled brightly at the girl in front of him.

"Ok, so what should I tell Jose? I don't think he'd really be down with me staying over to sex it up with my girlfriend." Maya giggled.

"You get off from work at 7 on Friday, right?"

"Yeah?"

"Tell him you have a big project due on Monday and since you've been so busy, your partner has been carrying most of the work load. Then tell him that since you'll be working later, it makes more sense for you just to stay over your partner's house- that way you can finish the project all at once."

"Great, sounds like a plan," Zig smiled. "So do you want me to pick something up from the restaurant to bring to dinner?"

"Actually, I was thinking I'd try and make something," Maya said confidently.

"Are you sure Maya?" Zig said skeptically as he ran his hand through his hair. Zig then moved his hand over Maya's and gave it a light squeeze. "I love you to death and you're amazing at so many things, but cooking isn't exactly your forte."

"I'm sure it'll be fine! I'll just follow a couple directions, mix a few things up, and press a couple buttons, it shouldn't be too difficult. People do it all the time!"

"Maya, you broke the microwave."

"That was one time!"

"Maya, you put a metal fork in the microwave."

"It was a silly mistake, honestly..."

"Maya, the kitchen could've exploded."

"But it didn't. Everything was fine!"

"Yeah, because I was there when it happened."

"Zig, don't worry, I promise I won't do anything stupid!"

"Ok, alright," Zig relaxed a bit, until then he had a thought: "but what about the time with the toast…"

"Shhhh don't worry, everything will be fine." Maya leaned over the table and gave the boy a kiss. "I'll call you if I have any trouble, ok?"

"Ok, text me updates!"

"Alright Mr. Protective, I think it's time for a subject change. Where's Tiny? He usually sits with us."

"I think he has tutoring today, how about Grace?" Maya smirked knowingly.

"I think she's busy making out with a certain brunette." Zig's eyebrows rose.

"I still can't believe they're a thing."

"I think they're good for each other. Grace is actually smiling more, she's really happy."

"That's great." Zig smiled.

"So I guess we're the only straight one's left," Maya joked.

"About that Maya, I'm really sorry you had to find out like this, but you're kind of my side piece. Tiny and I have been a thing for quite a while," Zig teased. Maya feigned anger as she playfully slapped Zig's arm.

"You scoundrel!"

* * *

Friday had approached sooner than anticipated. Maya took the afternoon off from work and spent her time searching for recipes. There were so many options and the blonde was quickly getting overwhelmed. Deciding to take a break from the computer, Maya turned to her mom's old cookbook. Out of frustration, the blonde closed her eyes and opened to a random page. Slowly, she looked down and luckily, she was pleasantly surprised. It was the recipe for chicken pot pie that her mother had been using for years. Some of Maya's earliest memories involved making the dish with her mom and Katie. She had seen her mom make the meal about a hundred times. There was no way she could mess this up. Triumphantly, Maya moved to the kitchen and fished for ingredients. Soon the counter was topped with everything from frozen peas to vegetable shortening. Maya quickly realized that the recipe would be a lot more work than she anticipated. There was no way she could make dinner and dessert. The blonde then pulled out her phone asking Zig to bring two pieces of cheesecake from the restaurant. Zig responded during his break, reminding Maya to text him updates while she cooked. The blonde rolled her eyes at the boys request but sent him updates when she could. About two long hours later, the pie was finally ready to go in the oven.

While the meal baked, Maya decided to set the dining room table. Once she was finished, the blonde proudly investigated the job she had done. The table was covered with a dark crimson cloth and topped with two large candles at the center and a place setting on each side. Maya quickly took a picture and sent it to Zig. Looking at the clock, the blonde realized she had thirty minutes before the food would need to be taken out. Maya decided to get herself ready in the mean time. The blonde searched her wardrobe, looking for something to wear. Flipping through her dresses, Maya stopped when she stumbled upon one that produced a flood of memories. The blonde smiled as she skimmed over the blue sequined dress she wore the first time she and Zig kissed. It wasn't the most pleasant memory considering the events that surrounded it, but it was important. The dress reminded her that the two had gone through an extraordinary journey together, one that certainly wasn't easy, but incredibly worth it. Maya's smile grew wider as she realized that she had finally made it to where she belonged. She was the happiest she had been in a long time. The blonde was thrust back into reality as she realized she still needed to find a dress. Ultimately, Maya decided on a somewhat casual blue dress, noting that she wouldn't be wearing it too long. Maya then grabbed the article of clothing along with her new lacy black underwear and changed quickly. She looked at herself in the mirror with satisfaction. Checking her phone, Maya realized it was time to take out the food.

Maya ran to the kitchen with great enthusiasm. The blonde gently hummed to herself as she turned off the oven and opened it up. She smiled brightly when she realized it didn't look too bad. The crust did look a little different, but Maya didn't pay it any mind as she pulled it up onto the counter. After letting it cool, Maya decided to cut a small piece just to be sure it tasted right. The initial taste wasn't bad at all and Maya was feeling pretty confident; that was, until the aftertaste hit her. Maya's face immediately twisted in disgust and she ran to the trash can to spit it out. Maya felt defeated. She followed the recipe word for word and it still didn't turn out right. Just as tears began to form in her eyes, the doorbell rang. Maya ran to the door flustered and still questioning what she was going to do for dinner. As soon as the door opened, Maya wrapped her arms around Zig's neck and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I messed everything up!" Maya cried.

"What happened?"

"I followed every instruction perfectly, and it still tastes like crap. Here come see!" Maya said as she grabbed Zig's hand and pulled him into the kitchen.

"I don't understand, the pictures you sent me looked great." Without saying a word, Maya dug her fork into the pie and picked up a piece and brought it up to Zig's mouth. The dark haired boy immediately took a bite and within moments his face contorted in displeasure.

"Oh, I see what you're talking about. If it makes you feel any better, the first couple seconds weren't so bad." Maya rolled her eyes.

"Ugh I don't know how this happened. I'm such a screw up!" Maya exclaimed in frustration.

"Maya it's no big deal. Baking's tricky, one bad move and it changes the whole recipe."

"You could've told me that before."

"I'm sorry Maya." Zig wrapped his arms around her and the two engaged in a warm embrace.

"I ruined everything. It was going so well!" Zig let go of the blonde and looked down at her, grabbing her hands into his own.

"Don't be so hard on yourself. You made a mistake Maya, it's no big deal!" Zig leaned down and kissed Maya. "We're together and that's good enough for me. Now, how about we find something to eat?" Zig then moved and began to look for something to make. The blonde smiled brightly as she watched the boy shuffle around the kitchen. She felt so much love and happiness when she was around him, she felt like she could burst.

"Zig!"

"Yeah?" the boy stopped in his tracks, staring back at the girl with a curious look on his face.

"I really love you." Maya smiled. Zig's heart rose from his chest as his face grew into a goofy grin.

"I really love you too Maya Matlin." The two shared a look of such warmth and love that it was difficult for either to escape the moment. "So what are you in the mood for?" Zig questioned.

"Zig, you've been working in a kitchen for hours! You shouldn't have to make anything." Maya looked around the kitchen, and then she had an idea. "Wait, there's one recipe I never screw up." The blonde walked over to one of the cabinets and opened it up. Standing on her tippy toes, Maya reached back and took out a small blue box. Maya then turned to Zig smiling, "Nothing says romantic dinner date like a box of overly processed mac and cheese."

* * *

Zig and Maya sat across from each other finishing what Zig described as the "classiest meal he had ever eaten". The two were mid conversation when Zig suddenly jumped up, surprising Maya.

"Oh crap! I completely forgot!"

"What?" Maya asked.

"Just wait a second, I'll be right back." Zig ran back within seconds holding a large brown bag in one hand and a bouquet of flowers in the other. "I'm sorry, I think they might be a little wilted." Maya took the flowers into her hands and admired them.

"They're perfect!" Maya gently placed the bouquet on the table and got up and gave Zig a slow kiss. "Thank you so much."

"But wait there's more," Zig said doing his best cheesy infomercial impersonation. Zig reached into his bag and pulled out not only their dessert, but two bags of something else. Placing the food on the table, Maya was able to get a closer look and her face brightened immediately.

"Ketchup chips! You've really outdone yourself, Zigmund." the blonde grinned. "If I didn't love you before, the chips definitely sealed the deal." Maya placed another kiss on the boys lips. She then reached over and grabbed the flowers. "I'm going to put these in some water."

"Alright, and I'll take the dishes." Zig said following Maya into the kitchen. Once the two finished what they were doing, they completed their meal and moved to Maya's room.

Within moments, Maya and Zig were cuddled up in Maya's bed listening to a mix she had made weeks prior. The two acknowledged that this encounter would eventually lead to something less innocent, but for the time being they were simply enjoying each other's company.

"I liked you first you know," Maya said looking up at Zig.

"What?" Zig asked surprised by the blonde's comment.

"I liked you first. Back in grade nine, when we first met."

"W-wait? Seriously? But I remember you saying…"

"I lied. When you and Tori got together I was crushed."

"Really? I had no idea."

"I didn't realize how much I liked you until it was too late. And then I started to date Cam and everything just got so complicated." Maya looked down.

"I-I'm sorry Maya." Zig said sincerely. Maya turned to him and looked up.

"I want to be honest with you Zig, one hundred percent." She breathed in slowly.

"I really cared about Cam and there's no denying that, and I cared about Miles too. I thought it was love back then, and now I'm not too sure. But I definitely felt something and I can't help but feel responsible for that." Maya sighed. "You were so sure for so long about how you felt about me, but I really struggled. Looking back at it now, my feelings for you were probably always there, but it was just so hard. Things were always so complicated, or maybe I just made them that way. But I felt it, I know I did and maybe that's why I was so scared. I just felt so guilty, and I think for a long time I projected that guilt onto you. After Cam's death, I felt so awful. I wanted a fresh start, and I thought Miles was that guy. Of course we know how that turned out, but I thought I could handle it, I thought I moved on. And then you came back into my life and I was scared again, I couldn't hide anymore. I couldn't pretend. You knew everything there was to know and that scared me. Being around you forced me to revisit all of those old feelings, specifically the guilt I felt for Cam that I was trying so hard to avoid. But then, you somehow managed to make everything better. If being with Miles brought me back ten steps, becoming best friends with you sent me forward about ten times that. And once my head was clear and I could finally see that you were the one I was meant to be with, there was no turning back. Now that i've actually gotten to be with you, I mean really be with you, I know that this is where I'm supposed to be. You're like home. I love you so much Zig, more than I could ever imagine, and I'm so glad that you waited for me." The two stared back at each other, both with eyes brimmed with tears. The love they felt at that moment was insurmountable. Zig didn't know what to say, all he could think to do was lean in and give Maya the most passionate kiss he could muster. Soon enough, clothes were discarded and kisses were shared as the two engaged in the most intimate act imaginable. Lying in the afterglow of their encounter, Maya and Zig recognized that although life had many uncertainties, the two could not deny that they were absolutely and completely in love with each other, and that meant everything.


End file.
